A Darker Secret
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Who really knows what vampires do in their time away from friends? Party, Sleep, murder?
1. Chapter 1

"Draculaura, what happened to you?" Frankie exclaimed as I walked into the school. "Nothing much." I responded in a calm tone. "What's up with the chilly shoulder?" Frankie asked. "Look, it's nothing personal but I'm busy now so I really can't talk much." I said with a shrug as I opened my locker.

"Draculaura, Frankie! You missed practice." Clawdeen said as she walked over to us with Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo who was holding hands with Deuce, and Clawd, Clawdeen's older brother. "Sorry, I came in late because my charger was low on power." Frankie said.

"And you? Why were you so late Draculaura?" Cleo narrowed her eyes on me and almost scowled at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "What's the point in Fear Leading anymore?" I asked. "What the RA? She did not just say that!" Cleo exclaimed. "What's the point?" I asked again.

"What now? Did the poor vampire get tanned?" Toralei asked as her posse Purrsphone and Meowlody came by us. I bared my fangs at them which were longer and sharper than ever. "Well, look who came by. I may not like sour blood but I can live with that." I hissed. I watched her flinch slightly.

I smiled at her and stood back up. "Oh, I see. You got sun burned didn't you?" she laughed. I grabbed her by the collar of her leather jacket in blinding speed and pushed up against the lockers, still grasping her by the collar.

"Listen up and listen well cat. I don't want to hear, see or even smell you anywhere near him or my friends." I sneered. "Oh, and what are you doing to do?" she said with a smile as I let her go. "You know what I am. Something takes a part of me from the inside. You know I can't control it."

"Like you said, I'm a freak on a leash." I smiled sickly sweet. I watched her twitch. "Remember Cat," I teased, "Don't touch him or else." I said. She walked away, not looking back once. "What was that about?" Clawdeen asked. "She was annoying me." I said and opened my locker.

"What did she mean by the sun burn thing?" Lagoona asked as she came over to my side. I looked around and removed my long sleeved, ankle length, black leather jacket. My entire right arm was red and burnt up. "I was caught in the sun for too long." I said and put my trench back on. "Are you alright?" Lagoona asked with worry in her eyes. "Yeah, I mean, he was one ticked off werewolf but I don't think he wanted to kill me, he still loves me, he said so." I said with a smile. She looked at me like I was crazy for a moment. "What are you talking about?" Lagoona asked me. "Nothing, never mind me. So what's up everyone?" I asked.

Cliff Hanger, will update for comments. Give meh anything you wants added in 2.

e...


	2. Author's note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
